Sweet Dreams and Nightmares
by Moniposa
Summary: Elizabeta Herdervary has an unspeakable power that let's her delve into the future using her dreams. But when one of her dreams become extremely vivid than any other, she's afraid that the consequences will finally catch up to her. Yet, what if one man is able to keep her from going mad? Rated T for mild language and suggestiveness.
1. What Dreams are Made of

Hi, Moniposa here! I just wanted to add in a few details before we go dive in into the actual story. I just wanted to say that all you writers are such an inspiration, so thank you very much for that. Some small details about dreams are accurate and were found from "David G. Myers: Psychology; Ninth Edition in Modules."™ Virtually, it's my AP Psych book. So! Happy reading.

Note: None of the characters belong to me; all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. Except for the story. That's mine.

Ah, what a wonderful place that the realm of dreams becomes. People succumb to it so easily, glad to be away from the sick torture that scientists call reality. Nobody ever wants to stay in reality for too long; it can slowly drive someone mad knowing that every little thing that they do can alter the very fiber of someone's being. But dreams, oh that sweet taste of poison, lets humans realize their wishes, goals, and twisted desires in sleep. But all dreams must come to an end.

What if someone doesn't want to leave the kingdom of slumbers? They decide to stay and roam, that their brain decides to give them a little "treat" for giving it such a long break. It all becomes a tumult of trouble when the brain backfires when not given that needed dose of slumbering morphine.

Elizabeta could almost feel the white, silken material touch her skin, the off-the-shoulders dress seeming to float around her. Her hair was down and her wild brown curls defied gravity as well. She began to walk down a wet sidewalk, her eyes darting around her surroundings. The buildings were filled with windows, sunlight filtering through the transparent glass. But raining while it was sunny? Mother Nature wanted to be playful today, didn't she?

The grass swayed in the wind and the skies a purple and orange, the rain and sunlight interacting oddly with each other. Tall, Victorian streetlights demanded a person's attention, the cool color grey of them making them seem more modern than they should be. Quaint little shops were spotted here and there, some selling pastries, others selling Get-Well-Soon cards or scented candles.

Elizabeta would know how her city looked like, even if her eyes were blindfolded. The smell of lavender, strawberries, and thunderstorms were too hard to ignore. She closed her emerald eyes as she continued walking down the streets, her nose being her main navigator. Putting one bare foot in front of the other, she slowly made her way towards the scent of roasting coffee. When her hands touched cool glass, she pressed her head and saw that it was empty except for a young man with his back facing her.

He seemed to be a bit taller than her, auburn hair, and the quirkiest curl springing from the side of his head. A white, long-sleeved shirt moved along with his torso, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Elizabeta could see a green string tied around his small waist; most likely his apron. Dark jeans adorned his legs that seemed to stretch out for miles. Elizabeta's eyes darted up quickly to his face when she saw him turning.

Her green eyes were met with a pair of hazel ones that radiated innocence and cheer, his eyes being able to read into her soul and then talking about it as if it were something of the norm. Her eyes then trailed to his lips that curved upwardly in the most angelic smile she had ever seen.

Elizabeta wanted to look at them forever, but that accursed feeling of being sucked into a black hole clawed at her sight. She gave in reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't win in a fight against her mind, try as she may. It was almost as if a television was being turned off when the black sped into a never ending swirl of white. Then white then turned back into black as her eyes snapped open, the dream finally ending.

". . . wake up! Professor Kirkland'll shit bricks if we're late again," A feminine voice rang in Elizabeta's ears. She wrinkled her nose and looked up at her blonde companion.

"Amelia, I'm tired. Can't you give me another five minutes?" Elizabeta put her polka-dotted pillow over her head as she tried to muffle the sounds of the world.

Amelia yanked the pillow from Elizabeta's grasp and tossed it aside, already dragging the brunette out of her twin bed. "Hell no! Last time you said that, you ended up sleeping for five hours!"

The blue eyed girl began to strip Elizabeta from her pajamas and slide onto her a brown tank top with a dark green blazer, denim jeans that flared out at the bottom, and brown flats. She proceeded to brush Elizabeta's tangled mess called hair and brushed her teeth. A quick sweep of makeup later and they were ready to go.

"Shouldn't you be with your twin, Emi?" Elizabeta gave a huge yawn as Amelia grabbed her books and shoved them into her arms, dragging her down the dorm hallways.

"Alfie's hung over, so he's sleeping like a bear in hibernation right now. Nothing'll wake him up; not even the smell of McDonald's." Amelia tsked as she plopped her down into the lecture before Professor Kirkland sauntered in, making most of the girls swoon.

Elizabeta knew that taking a nap wasn't the safest thing to do since Prof Kirkland would catch her real soon like so many times before. So she decided to let her mind wander; almost as if she could see the small alpha waves in the distance...

Elizabeta could already imagine meeting the hazel-eyed man from her dream, and she knew she would. Not because of some silly notion called fate, or hope. Thinking about those silly phrases made her want to vomit. She knew she was going to meet him because her dreams always came true. Almost as if she were seeing the future play out right before her slumbering eyes. Elizabeta had already dreamed about meeting Amelia at this University, she dreamt about having the surly Kirkland as a teacher. And just recently Elizabeta dreamed about Amelia and Kirkland going on a date real soon. It was just tidbits of things that she had gotten used to when she was younger.

Elizabeta never told Amelia though; she didn't want to scare her only companion away. It was odd enough that she could see the future through dreams.

"Ms. Hedervary, would you mind telling us what's going on in that little mind of yours that you have to day dream in my class?" Professor Kirkland had his arms crossed and his foot was tapping on the ground. His bushy eyebrows were bunched together in frustration.

"I'm just thinking that if you're going to ask Miss Amelia out on a date, you should give her some violets; they're her favorite," Elizabeta replied absent-mindly, not noticing the snickers and gasps going around the lecture room. But when she did, her cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment.

Kirkland blushed a deep red down to his blonde roots as he sputtered for words. Before he could reply with something sly and quick-witted like he always did, the bell had rung and everyone rushed out of the classroom, Elizabeta included.

Whoops, she hadn't of meant to say that out loud...

Elizabeta slung her book bag over her shoulder as she roamed about the campus, her mind going in cartwheels. She knew she didn't want to meet the hazel eyed stranger; she would only cause him unnecessary trouble. The meeting between the two wouldn't be fleeting and Elizabeta knew it. The details in her dream were so crystal clear, what with the color of his eyes and his whole being appearing. There was something deeper to it than her mind would let on...

But it wouldn't matter since there was no way they would be meeting anytime soon. Maybe when she was old and gray-haired, but definitely not anytime soon.

Besides, what were the chances of meeting him here on campus?

Elizabeta gave out a chuckle. Those ideas were preposterous! But right now, all she wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep. Her next class didn't start for another four hours, so she had plenty of time to sleep again. Just because her dreams foretold the future didn't necessarily make it a bad thing. She actually adored the thought of her head touching her pillows and diving head-first into dreamland. Elizabeta loved it so much, that she would try and sleep whenever she could, even if it meant falling asleep on a subway.

Her eyes began to close slowly and she was still walking; not a very good combination. Elizabeta's feet began to feel like lead and her book bag like a ton of bricks.

Before Elizabeta could entirely fall asleep, she was jolted awake when she crashed into somebody. Her papers and textbooks fell to the ground with an audible thump. She bent down and scrambled after everything, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I can't believe I almost fell asleep on my feet! I'm so so sorry for crashing into you," She told her partner rapidly, trying to regain what little morality she had left.

"N-no, it's alright; please let me help you get your things." The stranger bent over and picked up what few papers there were left. Elizabeta couldn't see their face since her hair became a curtain of curls.

"Thank you so much, I should've watched where I was going or else this wouldn't have happened," She replied hastily, grabbing the papers from the stranger's hands and trying to organize them as best she could. Elizabeta still couldn't see their face, but she noticed that they were wearing dark jeans.

The person laughed. "It's okay, it was just an accident. I just hope you don't fall asleep on the ground." They offered their hand and Elizabeta took it tentatively, hoping that she wouldn't cause any more trouble than she already had.

As he pulled her up, Elizabeta's eyes immediately met a startling colour of hazel-brown and a rosy complexion. Her own green ones widened as she realized that she was face-to-face with the man that had appeared in her dreams. Even when she told herself that it wouldn't be possible that she would meet him out of the billions of people in the world. So it seemed that fate was trying to force them together after her silent protest, but Elizabeta wouldn't let that happen.


	2. When They Met

Elizabeta flinched away from the man's touch; he'd probably think that she was some sort of disease, what with her quirk of dreaming up the future. Even though that might've not been the case, she certainly felt it was. The man looked her, his eyes glinting with confusion.

"M-my name is Feliciano by the way. I just recently moved here and it could seem like we're complete strangers if I don't introduce myself first." Feliciano gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, avoiding entirely the bouncing curl that hovered around his head.

Elizabeta gave him a curt nod. She really didn't want to trouble the handsome young man. Besides, if he needed someone to show him around, there were probably some girls who would be overjoyed to accompany a man like himself.

"So it seems. But if you don't mind, I'll be on my way before my next class starts. I'd want to get some sleep, you know?" Elizabeta semi-joked as she gave him a false smile. She hoped that he wouldn't talk to her any further so that she didn't have to know Feliciano any more than she wanted.

Feliciano blinked rapidly as he looked at the girl across from him. She seemed to be pushing him away, but he wasn't sure. They hadn't talked enough for her to not like him…had they?

"I hope you don't mind, but could I ask for your name?" Feliciano was oddly interested in learning more about this girl.

"My name is Elizabeta. Now, if you don't mind..." Elizabeta adjusted her textbooks and papers as she bowed her head and sped away. Something had begun to itch, and she couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, this meeting wasn't going to be enough to satisfy the gods. Something much more complex seemed to be in store for her.

After crossing the seeming-endless campus, she had made her way to her dorm room. She let the papers fall onto the ground as she collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes began to close and she indulged herself with slumber. Nowadays, she would sleep for longer periods of time than ever before. At one point during Spring Break, she had slept through three whole days! Her sleep patterns were definitely becoming out of whack.

The dorm room that at one point contained clothes of gray, blue, black, white, and other assortments of colours; mahogany desks, whitewashed walls, dark green carpet that had been stained with the occasional spill of drink and food, and a small metal fridge in the corner had been transformed. It slowly began to morph in front of Elizabeta and her eyes widened. Her dreams were never able to cease surprising her, since they would always be different. Every dream was unique and that was why Elizabeta loved every speck of it.

The brunette sighed in bliss as the white walls became a beautiful shade of pink that seemed change colours however the light struck upon it. The green carpet became the purest white she had ever seen; like untouched snow. The small windows that at one point adorned the bedroom became huge, door-like windows with the softest of silk drapes flowing from it. The room had no trace of it being touched since everything was in their proper place, the scent of peaches permeating the air.

Elizabeta glanced down at herself to see that she was wearing a plain, cotton blue dress that reached to mid-thigh. She felt satisfied with the simplicity of her dress and turned her head to the left towards one of the windows. The glass reflected her and she noticed that her hair was up in a sloppy bun.

She was jolted from her reverie when she could hear footsteps behind her. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and a hot breath tickled her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as their hands trailed down her sides.

"I know what you are."

Elizabeta's blood ran cold. She could hear the smile in the person's voice as they moved her to the grandeur bed that was in the middle of the room. White silken sheets adorned the covers and it seemed to caress Elizabeta's skin. She turned up to see that the person who had tossed her on the bed was Feliciano, his auburn hair messy as he crouched towards her face.

"You can't avoid fate. Not even Death itself," Feliciano sang, his hands on either side of her head.

Elizabeta was about to respond with words of malice when that feeling of being sucked into a hole occurred again. She gave into it after her struggle of trying to stay into this scene. Her eyes snapped open with a jolt as her hands clenched tightly at her sides. What in God's name was that?! The same vividness as yesterday's dream? That was the second time she was able to pick out such descriptions!

A cold sweat broke against her forehead as she curled into a ball. What was going on? And why did it scare her to no end? Was this the catalyst of a big event that would occur? Elizabeta practically knew all, and not being able to predict the outcome of an event was able to bring dread into her mind.

"Liza, could you open the door? I can't get open it and last time I checked, we're 'roommates'." Elizabeta could almost hear the quotation marks in Amelia's tone. Her voice was like cold water was being thrown onto her, shocking her awake.

Elizabeta shook her head as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Okay, just stand back a bit so I don't hit you," She replied, hoisting herself using the doorknob. Elizabeta opened the door slowly as she noticed that Amelia looked a bit worried.

"I've been here for half an hour, Liz. I almost had to get an administrator I was so worried." Amelia strode across the room and grabbed a few things from her closet.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Elizabeta was frazzled as she glanced at her blonde companion.

"I," She put on her blouse and flicked her hair from the collar. "Have a date with Ivan. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Amelia gave her friend a worried smile as she walked towards the door.

Elizabeta's eyes widened in shock. What about her dream? Wasn't she supposed to be going out with Surly Kirk? "H-hey Emi," She called after her.

Amelia turned around to give Elizabeta her full attention. "What is it, hon."

"I thought you might be going on a date with Surly Kirk. . ." She let her statement trail off in case Amelia might think that she was absurd.

Oddly, Amelia seemed to ponder it for a moment as a deep blush settled in her cheeks. "You know there can't be a relationship between a teacher and a student; it's impossible. I'll see you later," She replied hastily as Amelia shut the door behind her, leaving Elizabeta with her thoughts.

Elizabeta gave a sigh of relief as she plopped down on her bed. It would happen soon enough. There clearly was tension (if not sexual) between the teach and Amelia. They'd become a thing of discussion in no time.

Elizabeta didn't know what disgusted her more; the fact that she was relieved that her dream would become reality, or how she'd accepted the fact that her friend would be scandalized.

The brunette glanced at her clock and it read five thirty-seven. Too late to get a cup of coffee, but not late enough for a cup of tea. She was about to get up when she froze. Feliciano was going to be there like he had been in her dream. But if she ignored him and he didn't continue to talk to her, then all would be well. There wouldn't be any harm in her getting something to drink.

She finally plopped from her bed and set forth for the little cafe that was on campus.

When she opened the door into the little shop, a few students had their laptops in front of them as they typed away and sipped at their drinks. Few others were talking quietly amongst their friends. Elizabeta went up to the counter and asked the person behind it for a lemon and mint tea. She was able to find a small, secluded spot in the corner when she had finished taking her order. It seemed comfortable enough as she set down her laptop on the table and began to type away on various search engines.

This was what she usually did; go to a cafe and research her. . . abnormality. Elizabeta still wasn't able to comprehend it herself, and she tried to piece as much as she could. Pulling up several windows, she scanned through various windows. She was so immersed that she didn't notice that there was a figure looming over her.

"Ah, Miss," The person tried to get her attention, yet they were very quiet.

Elizabeta turned her neck sharply, startling her companion. She glanced up and saw that the very person was Feliciano.

Impossible.


	3. Cannot be Seen or Heard

Feliciano's eyes instantly widened when he realized who he was talking to. He gave her a warm smile and a sigh of relief. He set the tea in front of her and wiped his hands on his apron. White, Elizabeta noticed.

"I thought it was you at the counter! I wasn't sure to ask you though. You seemed preoccupied," Feliciano gave a laugh as if it was an odd thought. "Silly, right?

Elizabeta wanted to tell him to go away, but the words wouldn't form on her lips. Even when she wanted Feliciano as far away from her as possible (being able to give her two extremely detailed dreams wasn't a good sign…), there wasn't a bone in her body to be mean and nasty to someone. Including Feliciano or Surly Kirk.

Elizabeta gave a small laugh. "No, not at all." She let her hand glide over the laptop keyboard.

Feliciano pursed his lips and nodded. His eyes trailed over to Elizabeta's laptop and to her screen. His hazel orbs seemed to glint with excitement as he leaned over Elizabeta's shoulder to look at a 'Dreams and Paranormality' article that she was reading before he stumbled upon her.

"What's that? It looks real interesting," He told her as his hands gripped the chair Elizabeta was sitting in.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Just something for my Psych class," She replied, running a hand nervously through her brown hair.

"Really? Ohhh. Hey Elizabeta, you don't normally look up these sort of things, am I right?" Feliciano glanced at Elizabeta out of the corner of his eye.

"What makes you say that?" It was very hard to keep the calm facade when he was staring at her so intensively.

Feliciano shrugged. "You just don't seem like the type of person to believe in abnormalities is all."

Feliciano pulled away from his previous leaning position of before and ran his hand through his auburn hair. "Well, I should get back to work. Ciao, Elizabeta; I'll talk to you soon." He gave her a parting smile and went back to the counter.

Elizabeta sat there quietly for a few minutes, her hand hovering over her keyboard. Feliciano didn't seem like he would be interested of something of that sort. For some reason, she felt coldness rush down her spine; an uncomfortable feeling. She put her laptop in her case and tried to balance the tea as she opened the door.

The sun was already setting so the sky took on a dark-purple hue and the campus was becoming much more calmed, just like the Hungarian enjoyed. Now would be the perfect time to go to her dorm and rest quietly since Amelia wouldn't be back since dawn, most likely. Elizabeta reached to her room; the hallways were still filled with idle chatter. She set her laptop case onto her desk once she reached inside, put her tea on the side, and plopped face-down onto her bed.

"Ugh, I don't want to dream today," She moaned, afraid of having another realistic dream. Even though it wasn't likely that it would happen three times in a row, there will always be the benefit of the doubt.

But, in the end, she was going to have to go to sleep anyways unless she wanted to be sleep-deprived.

She gave out a sharp puff of air and slipped slowly into her mind's subconscious. She could even sleep on command if she wanted; that's how easily she could go to sleep.

Eventually though, her eyes opened and she saw that she was in a completely white room; not a single piece of furniture or splash of color was visible, and it made Elizabeta cringe on the inside. The room seemed too sterile; a psychiatric Ward to be exact.

When Elizabeta tried to explore the never ending white, she felt as if something were restraining her. She glanced down and saw that her hands were bound on either side of her with thick, brown leather. When looking further, she saw that her legs were bound together also and she was sitting in a cold metal chair.

"Hello? Is anyone here? What is the meaning of this!" Elizabeta's blood began to boil. She hated being restrained with a passion and nothing set her off more.

A flurry of whispers could be heard from various directions, and Elizabeta turned her head left and right, trying to catch what they were saying.

"…A powerful weapon…"

"…brain waves are leaping from top to bottom…"

"…death on all of those who try to pass…"

"…chaos in its totality!"

Elizabeta gasped for air as her fingers curled around her bed sheets. It was okay, she wasn't in a white room, being restrained. It felt as if they were talking about… her? But how could they, whoever they were? Her 'power' wasn't so out of control that whispers had to restrain her.


	4. The Brothers Intersect

Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner; but there'll be even speeder updates; probably once a week. I've got the ball rolling and it's all coming together nicely. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and I apologize again.

Disclaimer: Hetalia nor do any of the characters belong to me; just the story. The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

And Elizabeta knew that that was going to happen, whether she liked it or not. Many a times has she tried to prevent things from trying to happen, but it was as if fate (even though she hated the word) wasn't going to change her path or the lives of the people she saw. She had tried to save a person from death before but had regretted it ever since.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head on the bedframe. It was troubling enough to dream such odd and vivid dreams, but to actually interpret them was another.

Her dreams were quite skeptical. Well, that was what Elizabeta discovered over the years. She had had this quirk since she was . . . old enough to talk? Her mother had always found her daughter's dreams odd. One day Elizabeta dreamed of a dog dying, and it turned out the next day that their neighbor's dog had to be put down because of some sort of disease. It may not have affected her directly, but she had played with that dog before.

Anyways, her dreams could sometimes play out a whole scene that would happen exactly that way, it could get a few skewed details, but the gist was mostly gotten. Or it could be a blurry dream with a few specks of detail here and there. Oh, and there were also the metaphorical dreams that Elizabeta would usually have to decipher, but it would usually be too late.

Like the first dream about Feliciano; a few of the details from their first meeting appeared over a day, was it? Elizabeta wasn't good at keeping track of time. But the details were there, like the cafe, and his apron, and the rolled up sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt.

Yet she wasn't sure about the other two. Maybe the one she had just now was metaphorical to how her powers were uncontrollable and it dictated lives. . . or something of that sort. Yet, she couldn't pinpoint the one before that. The one were Feliciano had her pinned to a bed.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought, but her thoughts kept on going on its set path.

That could probably be metaphorical too, to how he had some sort of unimaginable power over her? Well, they all couldn't be metaphorical dreams. That would take a lot of wishful thinking.

Elizabeta slipped her hand to her forehead, shutting her eyes to try and grasp some of the thoughts that were bouncing to and fro in her mind. It annoyed her that she couldn't grasp any of them, so she got up in frustration. After pacing around the small room and debating internally, she had decided that she needed some fresh air. Glancing at her clock, it read seven thirty-seven.

The brunette grabbed a sweater and went outside, not sure which place to go. The library seemed the best place, but for some reason, she felt that if she tried to go in that direction, her mind wouldn't let her. She wasn't sure how, but she decided to head towards the cafe that Feliciano worked at. Feliciano probably wasn't working right now, even though the cafe ran twenty-four hours a day.

Gliding her way throughout the campus until she reached the cafe, Elizabeta noticed that the sky was already taking on an orange-tint in the dark blue skies. The door chimed loudly as she opened the door and took her order at the counter (just like she had predicted, Feliciano wasn't running the counter) and sat at her spot at the way back.

She propped her face on her palm, her eyes slowly drooping. It wouldn't surprise her if she slept right here, right now at the cafe.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

Her eyes flared wide open as she turned towards her companion to see a bright smiling face- the face of Feliciano.

"Ah, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Feliciano's voice was too loud and bright; completely inappropriate for the early morning.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Elizabeta flinched when she talked. It was WAY too early to speak so loudly.

Feliciano laughed quietly, noticing the distress in Elizabeta's eyes. "Well, I wanted to check on my fratello-my brother. He usually takes the morning shifts and I the evening. He's really cranky, so I check up on him now and then so he doesn't scare anyone off." Feliciano took a deep breath as he plopped himself in the seat next to Elizabeta.

"Your . . . brother?" The green-eyed woman turned her head towards the counter to see the young man who had just taken her order about to go to sleep. Now that she noticed, he had the same chestnut hair and similar-shaped eyes as his brother, other than that they were green, and his hair was parted to the side rather than down the middle.

"Yes, Lovi can be quite the smack talker if one irks him enough." Feliciano gave a nervous chuckle as he brushed his hair back.

"Lovi?"

"Lovino Vargas, at your service," Lovino presented himself calmly, his personality not matching the one that his brother just described.

"Ha-ha, Lovi! We were just talking-"

"Idiota fratello! I could hear you from a mile away! I'm sleepy, not stupid," He spat, giving Feliciano a glare.

Elizabeta watched the whole exchange with wide eyes, seeing their relationship unfold. She herself didn't have any siblings, so she always wondered what it would feel like to bicker and play with them.

"Sorry Lovi! It's just that Elizabeta didn't know about you, so I was simply giving an introduction," Feliciano replied with a smile on his face. There was a glint of something else in his eyes, but it left as quickly as it had come.

"I could introduce myself to any girl; I don't need your help." Lovino snorted. He turned his attention to Elizabeta and with a smirk on his face, gently took Elizabeta's hand and gave it a small kiss. "Anything you need bella, just call me." He gave her a wink before he went back to his post with another yawn.

Elizabeta didn't notice until he left that Feliciano had taken ahold of her other hand. She blushed, pulling her hand away with fervor and cradling it.

"I-I'm sorry Elizabeta. Since it seemed fine for Lovi to kiss your hand, I thought it might be okay for me to touch your hand. Not that I'm jealous or anything! I mean, we've just met! Ha-ha!" Feliciano's face turned a pink colour and Elizabeta found it undeniably . . . cute.

She smiled as she lightly touched his shoulder. "I think I understand . . . but we're strangers, so I don't think jealously would be plausible in this situation." Elizabeta chose her words carefully.

Feliciano blinked as his eyebrows furrowed. "I said I'm not jealous, but how are we still strangers? I know your name, you know mine, and you've met my brother. I think we're kinda stable."

"Well, you may think that, but it doesn't mean that it's true. And besides, you only know my name. That makes you think you already know me? It's a bit laughable don't you think?" Elizabeta gave the brown-haired man a smirk as she rolled her eyes. Feliciano's thought process seemed a bit ridiculous.

"Whatever seems to be reality to you isn't always the same as someone else's eyes," Feliciano replied as he got out of his chair. He gave Elizabeta a glance until he walked over to his brother. They began a discussion in Italian it seemed, and the flurry of words bounced off the walls of the small cafe. Feliciano's voice seemed to be steady, yet Lovino's was full of . . . Elizabeta couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion, but it seemed to be full of hatred.

Pure, unadulterated hatred.

Before the brunette could see the scene unfold before her even more, their expressions returned just like before.

"Goodbye Elizabeta. Fratello," Feliciano called out behind him as he opened the door and the bells chiming pierced through the murmuring.

Murmuring?

Elizabeta blinked and noticed that the tables surrounding her were ever so slowly being filled up. A few students yawned, or set their computers on their table in a hurry, probably trying to finish an overdue paper.

"I hope my brother hasn't caused you any unnecessary trouble. I know he's always a ball of joy that no one can really handle." Lovino had come by her table again, cleaning off her table as an excuse to be away from the counter.

Elizabeta waved her hand in dismissal. "I really don't mind. It gives me something to look forward. Or at least I think so." She put her hand on her fist as she leaned it on the table. She blew away a strand of hair that had gotten in front of her face with a bit more force than needed.


	5. Friendship is a Tenuous thing

(Getting real close to the nitty gritty . . .

-Moniposa)

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeta had awoken to that stupid alarms going off. Amelia had tried a few days before to get several alarms to go off, one minute apart from the other to create a cacophony of sounds. It had worked before, until Elizabeta discovered the snooze button. Amelia had disabled the button and the off button; now, there was no way to avoid having to get up.

The girl put her hands to her temples, trying to quiet the thrumming in her mind. She had a dream the night before, but it was a metaphorical dream about a rope. Not very interesting, nor did she care of interpreting it. After those two vivid dreams had occurred, her mind slipped back into the tri-cycle of dreams that it had adapted to before. For some reason, it made her calm. As if when she didn't have control over many things I her life, the dreams were one of the few she could get a hold on.

"Amelia! How long did I sleep today?" Luckily, it was now the weekend and she could relax about everything. Well, almost. She still had some research papers and essays to do, but those could wait.

"Ehm, you slept an hour more than yesterday, which is three more hours than the night before," Amelia replied, her voice trilling outside the door. The blonde girls footsteps were skittering back and forth, feet slapping against linoleum.

Hm. So she slept an extra hour? That's really weird. Usually it'd be more (not that she was hoping for it) than that. Her eyes leaped to the clock beside her, blue numbers reading 5:27 P.M. Dammnit! She slept through half her Saturday? Now she only had about six hours of daytime before she'd be knocked out cold again!

"Can I come in?" Amelia gently knocked on her friend's door, hoping to not be intrusive.

"Sure, why not?" Elizabeta tried to tame her frizz and wild curls as she sat up from her bed. It wasn't unusual that Amelia would come in Amelia talk to her about things. Boyfriends, school, parents, that sort of thing.

Amelia came inside and shut the door quietly. She made her way over to where Elizabeta was sitting and sat next to her on her bed, making sure there was a little foot-room for the brunette.

"Liz, are... are you okay?" Amelia's blue eyes darted all over her friend, checking for any physical signs if Elizabeta's health was failing.

Elizabeta seemed taken aback. Amelia didn't question Eliza about her home life, much less about her health. What brought this on?

"I'm, uh, fine Amelia! Peachy as ever." Elizabeta nodded, her green eyes gleaming with honesty-albeit not all of it.

"You know, I've never asked you about your sleeping schedule and you told me I shouldn't worry, but as friends I feel as if I need to worry, Ya know?" Amelia's blonde eyebrows knitted together and a smile was planted on her face. She wanted to make sure Elizabeta knew how Amelia felt.

Yet, that word seemed to ring inside the brunette's mind, making her heart all a-flutter.

_Friends._

Elizabeta had never been called a friend before-much less a wanted one. People had always pointed at her when she tried to tell them about her dreams. Scoffed at when she tried to tell them about the 'coincidences' that were occurring Even looked at her accusingly after the death of someone she knew.

In the public's eyes, she was a witch.

But then she moved and never talked about it again. If the people in her hometown didn't believe her, why should the people in this town believe her?

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Elizabeta replied quietly and giving Amelia a smile of relief. At least she had one friend.

"That's good. But Liz, I can't help but be worried about you. Sleeping sixteen hours a day? Sometimes sleeping for two days? It's not good for you and I should know." Amelia's rose lips pursed at Elizabeta.

Of course; Amelia was studying to be a doctor. Even though she knew it would take up half of her life, Amelia didn't mind. She never payed heed to it at all.

Elizabeta thought and chose her words. carefully before quelling Amelia's persistence. "It's fine actually. I've always slept for a long while since I was little. Even my dad nicknamed me his Sleeping Beauty. And the doctors never said that my sleeping habits were out of place; just my body growing faster than my mind." Elizabeta's voice choked a bit when she mentioned her father.

Amelia's blue eyes searched Elizabeta's green before she sighed in relief. Besides, why make her worry over someone who wasn't even worth the worry?

"Okay then. I have to go see Teach Kirkland for an exam I got to make up. I was supposed to do it earlier, but I really needed to talk to you." Amelia stood up from Elizabeta's bed and ruffled out her short blonde hair. She slipped her hoodie over her head before giving one last glance at her Liz, her eyes full of bliss. Amelia shut the door behind her quietly as she left.

Alright, Elizabeta had a few hours to stay awake before she slept again. She glanced out her window to see the crisp autumn air swirling throughout the trees. It wouldn't be bad to take a stroll. And besides, she could be off campus for a few hours as long as she came back before curfew.

She slipped on a pair of jeans, gray boots, and her over sized college sweater. Eh, whatever. She was just going to the park, think about things for a bit and be back in a jiffy. She had to think about her irregular sleep patterns and how they started, anyway. She made her way out of her dorm, down the stairs (The staff said that they'd be repairing the elevator for safety reasons so to take the stairs until further notice. Sucks.) and outside where the breeze greeted her with the blowing of a few wisps of her hair.

She sighed contentedly, making her way through the front gates off campus. There wasn't a park on campus since apparently the students had no use for it. Completely stupid if you asked her, but, she didn't make the rules. Sadly.

As Elizabeta began to walk through the little winding sidewalk, she noticed an empty little park bench that looked kind of inviting.

"Elizabeta? Is that you?" Elizabeta turned towards the voice that was calling her name, her eyes meeting a pair of green.

"Lovino, right? I'm sorry if I don't exactly remember your name," Elizabeta replied sheepishly, giving Lovino a little wave of her hand.

"No, that's alright. You remembered my name, though." Lovino gave Elizabeta a warm smile as he offered his hand to hers. Elizabeta, glancing at his hand, took that as an invitation for slipping her hand into his.

"So, are you here to clear your mind too?" Elizabeta's green eyes became fixated on the bench. Lovino, noticing to where her eyes were looking at, took the pair to the little bench that seemed to be made just for two.

"I suppose you could say," Lovino nodded, his side curl bouncing along with his head. "I never got to talk to you after my idiot fratello cut our meeting short. And I like meeting people that appeal to me, but I enjoy meeting beautiful women the most." Lovino gave Elizabeta a wicked smile, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I haven't felt this good in a long time." Elizabeta's eyes widened with innocence and happiness. Ah, it was so nice to not worry about anything! She felt very comfortable around Lovino; there was no denying it.

"Oh, but surely your friends or maybe your family has made you laugh recently? And who wouldn't, with that bell-like laugh of yours." Lovino gave her another grin while she shook her head.

"Mother isn't really the joking type. And dad would always-" Elizabeta's heart did that wrenching thing when she talked about her dad. Twice in one day? That's no good at all.

"Are you alright? Do you not want to talk about your father?" Lovino's playful tone had gone quiet, only the laughing of children and scolding of parents filling the silence.

"No, it's just-I'll talk about it one day. Maybe just not today." Elizabeta sighed, sad that she couldn't talk with Lovino. She would've loved to, but it just didn't seem right.


	6. Mind Body and Soul

"Hey, I don't mind," Lovino responded softly, that charming smile of his crossing his face. He glanced at his wrist where his watch sat. "Plus, don't you think it's time we go back to the campus?" He got up, offering his hand to the brunette. She nodded, taking his hand and hoisting herself up.

The pair had begun to walk towards campus, the wind and talk from other people filling the silence. Elizabeta's eyes were straying all over the park until she noticed a pair. One of the two looked oddly familiar. She squinted her eyes and was able to discern that the man laughing with the young woman he was with was Feliciano. Elizabeta didn't want to talk to him; she was happy enough with his brother.

"Fuck," Lovino muttered under his breath. Elizabeta turned to look at him- she wasn't surprised that he cursed, just that his eyes seemed to see the same thing she did.

It was as if Feliciano could hear Lovino because he looked straight in their direction. Feliciano glanced between both his brother and Elizabeta before saying something to the girl he was with and walking towards the pair.

"Maybe if we walk away he can't-hey Feliciano, what're you doing here?" Lovino had begun to whisper the first phrase, but he couldn't finish since Feliciano was now only a few feet away.

"I could ask you the same thing, Lovi." Feliciano gave him a winning smile before turning his attention to Elizabeta. His eyes seemed to glow with something she couldn't exactly put her finger on; he was very reserved.

Elizabeta didn't want to say anything. The air seemed to be filled with tension, and she felt that her words would make it much worse. So instead she turned her head towards her dorms, hoping that Lovino could take a hint. Plus, she was starting to become really sleepy. She hoped that she could make her way towards her dorm without passing out.

Lovino looked towards Elizabeta and took in her stance. "I'd love to stay and chat, ebut I need to take Liz to her dorms. If you'll excuse us." Lovino hooked his arm into Elizabeta's and they had begun to walk away until Feliciano caught his brother's free arm.

"Maybe it would be better if I-"

"No, Lovino can take me. Thank you for being considerate." Elizabeta had to enunciate each word since sleep had already been pulling her down under; slowly but surely.

After a few seconds, Feliciano let go but with a bit of effort. Anger was stronger than ever in his eyes. Lovino gave him a curt nod as they quickly made their way to Elizabeta's room. Her eyes were closed by the time she reached it and miraculously she was still conscious. After opening her door and entering, everything went dark.

Lights, lights, lights everywhere. Any place she glanced, a light flickered on. Elizabeta turned her head to the left, and ten lights blasted on. Not from light bulbs, but something more powerful. Yet, when she looked up, the brilliance surrounding her shut off like a switch.

Elizabeta was sitting at a desk in her World History class, her teacher talking about the formation of the New Greek empires sprouting from Macedonia. Or something along those lines. Whatever it was, the professor seemed really interested. Elizabeta was just relieved that Feliciano wasn't in this class out of the many they shared.

She let her mind wander to the events from yesterday. Feliciano looked extremely upset, yet it didn't seem in his nature to be angry. Of course she didn't know him well enough to determine that, but from what she saw so far made it seem so.

It just didn't make sense! Both of the brothers are always at each other's necks and she bet all of her piggy bank money that they would rip each other's' photographs if they had the chance. From the day she saw them both interact, their relationship was off. It didn't even 'seem' wrong; there was enough evidence to contradict that.

Lovino was kind enough though; maybe the problem was Feliciano. He was like a feral dog protecting its favorite bone. If she could just talk to the man what his deal was. . .

And the thing was, she could. Nothing in the world could stop her from walking to the cafe where he worked and ask him questions; she deserved to know. The only thing strong enough to stop her was her pride. Oh, she was going to get the information she needed if it was the last thing she would do. Elizabeta wouldn't resort to groveling. If it was the last idea to come to mind, maybe then, but other than that no.

Just like that, her problems dissipated into the air, and her mind went back to class to concentrate on the Ptolemaic empire.

_Okay_, she mentally rehearsed. _All I have to do is walk in, ask what I need to and slip out. Not a problem, no sir. _Her eyes went to Feliciano's happy figure, his eyes light and airy.

_Don't back out stupid! If he plays mean, just knee him in the crown jewels. Doesn't matter who's watching! Yeah, that's it. _But thinking and acting are two separate things. Just because she considered it didn't mean she would actually follow through.

Elizabeta took a deep breath and entered, intending to go straight to the counter and get the information. But she chickened out last minute and didn't want to upset waiting customers, so instead she situated herself at a table close by the counter. Fail.

Go straight to the counter, she thought. Ask him and get the hell out? Why did she think that was a good idea in the first place? She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, upset with her weak will. How can a person have strong pride but a weak will? Stupid stupid stupid. . .

"Can I help you?"

Elizabeta opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voice. Feliciano was already situating himself in the seat across from her, his hands folded neatly in front of him. A warm smile began to curve on his lips, but Elizabeta didn't let herself be fooled. Sure, he had charm, and a handsome smile, and strong hands but that didn't distract her.

Wait, what?

"Uh, yeah I guess." A light blush covered her cheeks. She was so flustered! Plus the fact that she just sounded ridiculous.

"Anything really important? Because I have to go back to work in ten minutes." His eyes darted to the large clock behind Elizabeta's head.

She cleared her throat. "I don't think it'll take much time. I'll get on to it then so I don't waste any more of your time." Elizabeta kept her eyes trained on the golden hue of his.

"I really don't understand why you were so upset yesterday. I mean yeah, I can see that you really don't like your brother. I still don't understand why that is, even if it is from some childish problem. But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that there wasn't a reason for you to be mad; your brother was extremely courteous and kind. Was it something I did?" Elizabeta pursed her lips and took deep breaths through her nose. She didn't intend to babble, it just sort of came out.

Feliciano studied her for a few moments before he answered. "My brother is anything but courteous. If you really knew-" He cut himself off and glanced around the room before turning his attention back to her.

"Just, don't trust him. He's a selfish human being; the lowest of the low and doesn't deserve your trust." He shut his lips tentatively and leaned back in his chair.

Elizabeta was speechless. Lovino, selfish? Utter rubbish. "And that's why I shouldn't trust him? It sounds like all those qualities are made up if you ask me." She shook her head.

"He hides it so well; of course you wouldn't believe me. But understand when I say this: he isn't one to be trusted. Even with your very life." He leaned toward her, his voice getting lower.

Elizabeta leaned away in response, her cheeks aflame. "So I shouldn't trust him, but blindly trust you? Do I look like an idiot?" She was so angry that she couldn't help but lash at him. "This whole thing was a mistake! So sorry for wasting your time." Her eyes began to fill with angry tears as she fled the cafe. Only when she was shrouded with evening did she let some tears slip.

The brunette was upset with Feliciano, but much more with herself.

Mad at herself for letting her heart beat out of control when he was close to her.


	7. What is This?

When she reached her dorm, she slid to the ground. Now that she thought about it, he only answered a sliver of her question. And a dozen new ones popped up. So why was he here? He didn't interest himself with school and his answer was so vague when he told her weeks ago.

Her head drooped down, her eyes drifting shut. And all of a sudden, Foom! A flash of inspiration came to her mind. Insight, her Psych class had called it. Her eyes snapped open as she rushed over to her desk. She was in such a rush, she tripped on the way there. It was so obvious! The answers to her questions were right there. Residing in her head, literally!

She conjured up some paper from her book bag and a pen she had to scratch on the sheet a few times to get it to work. Once it did scribble out some streaks of blue ink, her mind began whirring.

So the idea was, if her dreams could predict the future, why couldn't they direct her to why Feliciano was here? Maybe it was like a puzzle. Maybe they could help her answer her questions.

Maybe she should get to writing before her mind hatched any more ideas.

Elizabeta wrote down her dreams from the one where she first saw Feliciano up to the most recent one with the lights.

_"I know what you are..." _

_"You can't avoid fate. Not even Death itself..." _

"…_A powerful weapon_…_" _

_"_…_brain waves are leaping from top to bottom_…_" _

_"_…_death on all of those who try to pass_…_" _

_"_…_chaos in its totality!_"

Elizabeta's mind kept on spinning on those phrases. They were connected, she was sure of it. But when she tried to think of other dreams before those that could help clear them up, the other dreams became fuzzy; no use of trying to think of them when they weren't at her disposal.

A sort of institution . . . an institution that may or may not capture her. . . Feliciano telling her that she can't avoid fate. Avoid fate? Which fate? There were so many!

Such a dreadful time for her mind to fall asleep, but such is the life of the dreamer. Even when Elizabeta tried to force herself awake, it actually did the opposite.

"I can't sleep . . . not now. . . I'm so . . . close. . . "She leaned her head on her desk, the mahogany suddenly feeling like a soft pillow.

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?" Elizabeta's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. Here was Feliciano, dressed extremely casual in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. But he seemed quite a bit fidgety; like there was something important he was supposed to do.

"Who's that?" Amelia's lips smacking as chewed gum could be heard through her question. Elizabeta's eyes rolled at her friend's childishness, but she couldn't help it.

"Just the breeze, don't sweat it. I'll take a break from the studying and be back in an hour, okay?" The woman was already making her way around the door, trying to conceal her male companion from Amelia's sight.

"'Kay. Gotcha." Amelia didn't even look up from the book she was fingering through.

After the brunette had shut the door, she made her way down the hallway, Feliciano following not so far behind.

After they had gotten close to the stairs, taking the steps easily without rushing, the woman's green eyes darted towards him, feeling uncomfortable that his visit was extremely unexpected, and she also wanted an explanation.

"Tell me why you're here and you can tell me the rest when we get up there, okay?" Elizabeta gave him a nod and gestured towards the rest of the steps, Feli nodding in agreement.

Wait...Feli? Since when did they become so close that she could call him by a nickname?

"I can't say everything, but I guess it's pretty important. In my eyes that is." Feliciano brushed through his hair in nervousness. His hazel eyes seemed to avoid her green as they went up to the roof, lucky enough that the pot-heads and sex maniacs weren't up there right at that moment.

The sun was still in the air, already seeming to be dragged by time. The skies were a variety of light blue and white hues. The campus was strewn in front of them, the occasional ant-people passing their visions. Even farther ahead, the quaint little Victorian town seemed at ease.

Elizabeta turned to look at her companion, noticing that he seemed more preoccupied with the ground rather than the view. She pursed her lips, wondering how she had so fervently wanted to not meet the man, but had eventually ended up meeting him on the roof of all places. It was odd behavior, especially coming from her.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" It wasn't about pleasantries, Eliza just wanted him to spit out what he wanted to say and be quick about it.

"Well, we've known each other for a few weeks now-"

"I wouldn't really call it us 'knowing each other for a while' since we don't see each other much besides the cafe. And the classes we take." Scratch that, most of the classes she took, he was there. One would call it coincidence, she wouldn't deem it so.

"Elizabeta, would you please let me speak?" Feliciano's eyes closed as he grasped his temple. Seems he has a feisty temper. Nonetheless, Elizabeta waited patiently for him to 'calm' down enough for him to speak.

"I asked you to come up here so I could apologize," He opened his eyes, their sincerity showing on his face. "I shouldn't have asked you to trust me blindly; trust has to be earned entirely. I'm sorry if I forced you into an uncomfortable situation." He looked down as he scuffed his shoes on the ground.

Elizabeta looked at him and sighed. "I'm not one to hold grudges. And besides, the one who should be apologizing should be me. I bet I made a whole scene at the cafe," She gave a sad laugh. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble at work." She looked at Feliciano through her lashes, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Wow Elizabeta; I'm really surprised." He gave a relieved chuckle as he mussed his hair. He glanced at Elizabeta before moving towards her and enveloping her into a hug.

She was shocked at his sudden closeness, but she eventually returned the embrace. When Elizabeta moved her arms on his back, she felt as if his arms were made for her body. For some reason, she felt as if Feliciano was a puzzle piece that's been missing for months, but when you give up on searching, it appears. He was her missing puzzle piece. They stayed comfortable in each other's arms for a long while-she didn't keep track. Feliciano was the first to break the silence.

"Elizabeta?" His question made his chest rumble, and Elizabeta felt blissful on the inside.

"Mm?" She nuzzled closer to him, all suspicions be damned.

"I have something to tell you, but I feel like this isn't the right place to tell you. Somewhere else a bit more... comfortable." His voice sounded nervous.

Elizabeta pulled away, an eyebrow arched. "Are you asking me out on a date, Feliciano?" His faced flushed slightly.

Elizabeta nodded, satisfied with his answer. "That's real nice, but, I need you to answer a question for me." Actually, now was the perfect time to ask him why he was here.

"Sure. I think I can answer any question." He gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"So why are you here? At this university I mean." She stared at him, wanting to catch even a telltale sign that could show on himself rather than in his words.

"I moved here because I thought this college would have a better environment than my previous one." He nodded, his face relaxed.

"Mhm, now tell me why you're really here." Elizabeta saw his face blanch.

"I can't answer that."

"But you said you could answer any question!" Elizabeta narrowed her emerald eyes at him, hoping she'd burn a hole.

"Except that one," He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll answer it tomorrow." He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and turned away, walking in the direction of the doors. Feliciano paused, almost as if he were about to turn back and confess all that he could to her, but instead he continued on, giving Elizabeta a wave behind him.

Elizabeta stood there and waited. _Maybe he'll come back, _she thought. _Then I won't have to wait until tomorrow. _Of course she knew it was wishful thinking and she had to mentally slap herself to get her body back down on Earth.

Nobody could hide anything from Elizabeta and get away with it.

Over her dead body.


	8. Dinner With a Side of Crazy

Elizabeta was pacing back and forth in her dorm, impatience obvious on her features. Amelia was in the kitchen trying to fix up something quick to eat before heading off to her evening classes. The blonde's eyes followed Elizabeta's every step, trying to think of something that would calm her Type-A nature. The brunette began to play with a strand of her dark hair, occasionally looking out of the window to the right of her. If Feliciano didn't come in the next five minutes, Amelia would really have to hold her back from running right out that door.

"You have a date, don't you Liz? You look very pretty," Amelia complimented quietly, hoping that her words could somehow pierce Elizabeta's buzzing thoughts.

Elizabeta blinked and glanced down at her clothing. She had on a floral blouse with puffy sleeves, a pair of dark jeans and boots. She didn't think much of it, but she could agree that it did look very nice.

"I guess so," She murmured in reply.

"Here, let me put your hair in a side braid; it'd really finish the look." Amelia gave her a sweet smile and made her way over to her friend, sitting Elizabeta in the floor and she sat on the bed.

Amelia's nimble fingers worked her way throughout Elizabeta's hair, and braided it into a fishtail. A few strands of hair escaped the braid, but overall, it made it look really nice.

"Thank you, Emi; it looks really nice." Elizabeta stood and made her way over to the mirror next to the door, her eyes admiring her friend's handiwork.

"I'm glad you think that way!" Amelia beamed, bouncing up from the bed and slipping on her flats.

"I've got to go now, so don't freak out if I don't come back, 'kay?" The blonde girl looked behind her for Elizabeta's nod of confirmation. She nodded in return when Elizabeta did nod.

Elizabeta was actually wondering if Amelia did begin to date Kirkland, but she thought it was a bit pushy to ask. If anything, Amelia's answer of 'Yes, and I really do like him; we're going out later', would help be a stable rock from which all of her crazy dreams were tied to like balloons. Even if it wasn't normal, it'd give Elizabeta a sense of normality for _her._

"Um, Amelia?" Elizabeta began tentatively. She could back out any time she pleased; it wasn't that hard. . .

"Yeah?" Amelia's hand was on the doorknob, her body turned towards her friend.

"I was wondering if . . . you and Kirkland were going out on a date any time soon and if you did or do I support you one-hundred percent so it's A-okay!" Elizabeta let out the rest in one breath, hoping that rushing her phrase would make the situation a bit easier to deal with.

"Oh, what? No! Not at all silly!" Amelia gave a laugh.

What? Elizabeta's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You guys look like you could click or something like that! Ha ha!" Elizabeta tried to brush off the response with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes, but nevertheless, Amelia's response made her numb.

So the dream wasn't going to come true?

How was this . . . possible?

"Yeah! I mean, it was just a silly crush. And besides," Amelia bit her lip and looked around the room before shoving her left hand towards Elizabeta, her aquamarine orbs shining with excitement. "I'm engaged! Ivan proposed, can you believe it?!" She let out a little squeal on the last word.

Sure enough, there was a big hunk of diamond, embedded with similar ones all around it. The ring itself looked beautiful; the band in the design of a spider web.

"It's beautiful, Amelia." Elizabeta was trying to show her friend the proper happiness that she deserved, but it was so difficult with her inner turmoil washing over it.

"I know! And I want you to be my maid of honor. But we'll talk about this later or else I'm gonna be late. Bye!" Amelia rushed out the door, her body and the door stirring winds all around her. In a few seconds, the winds died, quiet replacing them.

And it was terrible.

The last thing Elizabeta needed was to be alone and quiet with her torturous thoughts. This couldn't have been happening! Amelia and Kirkland were supposed to be with each other, no questions asked. They were supposed to be together because her dreams said so!

Her dreams always came true.

Always.

And the fact that one little dream didn't happen meant that something very wrong was happening. Either that there was a misunderstanding and Amelia would come back and joke or that something was wrong with Elizabeta. She was already sleeping more and more at random intervals, and her dreams were becoming more and more incomprehensible.

What was to become of her?

There was a knock on the door.

Elizabeta's face contorted in fear, her body breaking out in a sweat. There was no reason for her to be killed or anything, but any sudden movement or action would startle her. She was already having a cruel realization and now wasn't the time to knock on her goddamn door!

"Elizabeta, it's Feli," Called a voice on the other side. "Can I come in?"

Elizabeta had to blink a few times to get her thoughts back on ground. She could go in-depth about her feelings later, because right now she had a date. It was such a weird concept when she thought about it. She was going out on a date with a mysterious and cheeky guy that she may or may not have feelings for.

"I'll come out; give me a second, please." Her voice faltered on the 'please' slightly. _Get it together Elizabeta!_ She thought. _Now wasn't the time to cry and whine like a child._

She quickly grabbed her purse and speed-walked out the door, almost crashing into Feliciano. He grabbed ahold of the tops of her arms before she fell completely on top of him. Elizabeta could feel her face and ears heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh jeez, I really do never learn do I?" Elizabeta gave a nervous laugh before untangling herself from the man. She brushed a loose strand from her hair aside, her eyes cast down. Elizabeta felt her chin get tilted up, and her olive eyes met a pair of warm, hazel ones.

"It's okay; not a problem at all," He replied smoothly with a gentle smile. He let go of her chin and held out his arm for her to lead. Elizabeta nodded and began to make her way down the stairs, Feliciano trailing close behind. They had swiftly and quietly made their way outside, the skies a purplish-tint.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Elizabeta turned towards her brown-eyed companion to see him looking straight at her. She didn't flinch, simply waiting for his response.

"I thought maybe we could go out for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." His stomach growled in response and he laughed. Elizabeta snorted a bit as well.

"Well, food does sound really good right now."

"Seafood?"

"Sure." Elizabeta gave him a grin, his hand weaving into hers as they made their way to a homely restaurant.

It was small, but the restaurant was decked out with knickknacks and paintings that anyone could stare at for hours. It was peaceful; scents of lavender and the ocean pierced through the air, making anyone who stepped through the door instantly relaxed. The color scheme was simple; beige and dark red and it made it even more homely. There was a bar that anyone could sit at, and tables with long seats against the walls, the color a dark-brown.

The couple moved towards one of the tables at the way end of the restaurant so their voices wouldn't carry. A waitress with kind eyes and soft demeanor asked for their orders, and after she had taken them, she murmured a quiet thank you and made her way to the order counters.

Feliciano sat across from Elizabeta, setting his dark gray coat to the side of him. He glanced at her through his lashes, but didn't make any comments towards her. Actually, the silence was making Elizabeta feel a bit uncomfortable with the lasting silence. It wasn't until now that she remembered why she had agreed to go on a date with Feliciano. She had to find out why he was in this school; why he always seemed to be there. Her always-close shadow.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here in the first place?" She took a sip from the glass of water that was set down in front of her. She put her cup down gently, her lips setting into a line. If anything, she was going to get some sort of answer out of him.

"I can only tell you some things. Some things, but not all." Feliciano smiled and thanked the waitress as she sat the plates of food in front of them. Elizabeta had ordered a plate of mussels, and Feliciano himself had gotten a plate of crab legs.

"For example . . . " Elizabeta waved her hand in the air, hoping he would elaborate further.

"Like the fact that I know about your dreams." He didn't look at Elizabeta when he said it, only looking at his food as he broke one of the crab legs.

Well, that wasn't much of a surprise. One of her dreams had already told her that he would know. What was a bit surprising was that Feliciano wasn't telling her in a bed. Towering over her partially naked.

"Oh." Elizabeta made her voice sound nonchalant.

"And also that I've been manipulating your dreams for the past several months." He took a sip from his water, indifference setting into his features.

That actually was a surprise.

"You've been doing what?" Elizabeta looked around to see that some people had been looking at her. Too loud. She lowered her voice, though her anger was still there, fervent as ever.

"You've been doing what?"

"I've been manipulating your dreams, Elizabeta. The most recent ones for the most part." Feliciano stopped eating when he noticed the woman's tone. He looked up, his face still calm and serene as ever.

"Why would you do that?" The hands? The dating? The weapon of mass destruction that she could be? Did Feliciano plant all of those in there? What else has he been messing around in there? There were so many questions that she wanted to be answered now, but another thought dominated the rest. Elizabeta felt so violated.

And how the _hell was he doing that?_

"Don't think you're the only one who has a supernatural power; believe me." Feliciano gave a light laugh before resuming his calm demeanor.

"So, you've been watching and manipulating all of my dreams for the past months?" She wouldn't look away from him, hoping that her fury was enough to get him to sober up. This was serious and it seemed like he wasn't taking it seriously!

"Now, I wouldn't say all of them; your mind is a fickle thing," Feliciano's laugh became a dark chuckle, his fingers brushing his lips. "But I would say the dreams like the one with the hands, twisting air, the one with meeting me, and the one where I was whispering in your ear." His lips curled into an absolutely seductive smile before Elizabeta clamped her lips shut, keeping her blush at bay with great difficulty.

"And the other ones?" She continued. Elizabeta wouldn't say what the other ones contained. Unless, he already figured what they were.

"I've been able to catch a few glimpses here and there. Your mind likes to flutter away, here and there. It's unique. Different." That seemed to catch his attention. His eyes turned soft, trying to decipher what secrets her mind held.

"And even after all of my research, I never knew that kind of power existed. If you don't mind, could you tell me what it's called?" Elizabeta leaned her cheek upon her hand, her jade eyes sparking like wildfire.

"Some people would call it 'Dream Control', or 'Dreamscaping' but I prefer 'Oneiromancy'. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" He took a hold of another crab leg and snacked on it heartily. Elizabeta in turn opened the mussels and ate them with much less bravado.

"Hm. It's all nice and whatnot that you're telling me all this, but you still haven't told me why you're here." She continued to eat her mussels.

"That's one of the things that I really can't talk about. Later; I promise." Feliciano gazed at Elizabeta until she looked up from her food and nodded solemnly. Later. Whenever later actually was.

"And I still need to say, Liz; you have to stay away from Lovino. Trust me on this one; you'll save yourself from a whole lot of trouble." The food was finally taken away and they had nothing to do but look at each other, or down at the table.

"Lovino's really nice. And besides, he's your brother. Aren't brothers supposed to be loving and trusting of each other?" Elizabeta was still confused. There was obviously a lot that Feliciano was leaving out, and the way that Feliciano spoke about his brother, and how they looked at each other back at the café. There was nothing 'brotherly' about the two.

"What Lovino and I share is much lower than hating each other." His tone had turned dark.

"But what if I do continue seeing him?" Elizabeta murmured so quietly, she wasn't even sure if she _had_ said it.

"Oh, but that'd be silly! And you're such a smart girl, I doubt it would happen." Feliciano beamed at her. His mood swings seemed to frighten yet captivate Elizabeta. Like a moth to a flame.

Oh, but what if?


	9. Run Little Girl, Run

After dinner, Feliciano took Elizabeta to her dorms. No sayings of goodbye were exchanged, only a smile. Nothing more, nothing less.

Elizabeta had gone to sleep, and had woken up at seven. In the evening. Elizabeta almost cried in anger and frustration at the fact that she had slept _even more. _She missed an entire day of classes. Though when she did get up, she wore only jeans and a tank-top; the evening was warm enough for that. Since Amelia had gone off somewhere—God only knew—she slipped on some flats and made her way outside; a nice walk sounded very nice to her right now.

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, the stars giving very little illumination, but enough for her to see where she was going. Her footsteps were quiet, the breeze picking up a few strands of hair. Whenever she squinted her eyes, she was always able to spot a student or two roaming around campus for who knows what.

"Elizabeta! It's been a while, no?" The brunette spun around to stand face-to-face with Lovino. Her heart was pounding erratically, her breaths coming in and out unevenly.

"Oh jeez, you scared me half to death Lovino!" Elizabeta put a hand over her heart to keep it quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just saw your silhouette and thought I'd say hello, and—" Lovino fumbled around in his pocket until he found two little pieces of paper with writing all over them. He seemed to know what they were. "I had an extra movie ticket, and since I found you, I thought we could see the movie together." He slid the tickets together between his fingers, his smile becoming more and more enchanting by the minute.

_Oh, how could one little movie hurt?_ Elizabeta thought, taking the ticket tentatively in her own fingers. _I can't be that ba-_. Her thought cut off abruptly when she yawned. But the thing is, her yawn wasn't like a person who yawned normally. Her yawns brought on waves of drowsiness that told her, 'It's time to go to bed, sleepyhead!'.

"I don't think I—"

"Would you do it for me, bella? It'd be a waste of a ticket since I have nobody else to go with." His voice went a bit soft on the last few words. If anything the boys had in common was the way their voice could turn into syrup and drench any tension.

"I guess so, then." Elizabeta gave Lovino a smile as he happily dragged her to his car. He was able to drive them to the theatre where the showing was without a hitch. Lovino didn't bother to get any popcorn and drinks, but he just lead her into room four with all the other moviegoers and plopping her down onto a seat next to him. As the beginning credits rolled by and explosions were blasted from the sound systems, the movie was obviously an action movie. Elizabeta didn't complain though; Lovino was nice enough to give her his unused ticket.

Another yawn slipped from her lips.

What could a little nap hurt? And besides, Lovino could wake her up when the movie was over, so she really didn't have to worry about anything . . .

Her mind had already begun to slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

_Ah, it's so calm now. _Elizabeta was surrounded by four walls of white, nothing else able to be seen. As far as she knew, Feliciano could be manipulating this dream of hers as well.

_**GET OUT!**_

Elizabeta exhaled loudly, her heart stopping for nearly a whole second. The voice was loud, booming, commanding. It echoed throughout the room, the two words repeating and bouncing around her.

And it was Feliciano's.

"What? What's the matter? How do I get out!" Elizabeta twirled in a circle, her arms raised and fists clenched.

_**THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! WAKE UP AND GET OUT!**_

Her eyes widened in desperation, having no clue what to do.

So she began to run.

It didn't matter how long she ran, the walls always stayed white. It didn't even seem like she was running. The only idea she actually had was to run until she got tired and had to pass out. And that was exactly what she did. Elizabeta didn't collapse onto the floor until it felt like her lungs would explode.

Elizabeta gasped, her head jerking forward. Her mind began to spin, vertigo getting the better of her. Her hands felt smooth leather; upholstery fitted only for a car. But when she tried to move her arms, they felt strapped securely to her sides. If she moved her head any further, the cloth wrapped around her neck. Even her mouth was covered, making it difficult to breathe. She was able to get a few grunts and moans here and there.

"Would you shut that trap of hers?!" Someone from the front seat whispered furiously. Elizabeta felt two pairs of arms on either side of hers hold on to her neck and arms more tightly, causing her to whimper quietly.

That voice was Lovino's.

What was going on?! From the way that Lovino was talking about her, it most definitely was not a mistake. Did he kidnap her? And if so, why? She wasn't of any use; her dreams weren't useful to anyone else whatsoever . . .

Oh no.

Her mind was becoming a fuzzy mess again; there was no way she could prevent falling asleep unless she wanted her body to shut down entirely for a week.

_I'm so sorry; I can't stay awake unless I want to stay in slumbers for a long while, _her mind whispered before she slipped into unconsciousness.

No cheery disposition of his or anyone else's could make Feliciano feel better.

He shut his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration. Trying to connect with Elizabeta through her dreams was nearly impossible right now, and not being able to know where she was wasn't helping the situation either.

For a few minutes after he had forced the brunette awake, his mind was able to solidify the connection; something that had never occurred before, but he took full advantage of the situation. The girl, he needed the girl. Lovino wouldn't be kind to her and he knew it.

But how could he find her when the one connection he had was broken! And he could _sense _that the girl was now asleep, but the connection that was there before was now utterly gone. When he finds Lovino, he'll choke that little fucker until he wished he was back in the goddamn womb!

"Fuck!" Feliciano shouted into the night air. He was pacing throughout the parking lot next to his car, trying to plan his next move. It wouldn't do any good to just guess where his brother had taken Elizabeta; by then they would've probably relocated her.

He brushed back his dark hair and slid into his black Veyron, smoothly, turning on the engine quickly before he peeled out of the parking lot, leaves rustling behind him in the wind.

If anything, he had to try to think as his brother would. They were definitely hiding the laboratory somewhere deep in the city; somewhere no one would dare to look. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, thinking of all the places—dark, scary, sinister—that Lovino would hide away someone. As he passed a red light, he gasped in realization. Of course! Lovino was so old fashioned; the answer was right in front of him!

Feliciano gave a grin before he made a U-turn into the depths of the city.


	10. Only the Beginning

(A/N: Last Chapter!

~xoxo Moniposa)

* * *

_"…A powerful weapon…"_

_"…brain waves are leaping from top to bottom…"_

_"…death on all of those who try to pass…" _

_"…chaos in its totality!_"

Elizabeta gasped, her neck snapping forward. Those voices! Those taunting voices. . .

As she glanced around her, walls of glass surrounded her. She could hear the murmuring voices on the other side, and she concluded that it must be a one way mirror. Her green eyes darted to her wrists where metal cuffs held them in place onto a metal chair. Her neck was once more confined but this time with a cold piece of titanium. This had to be the end; her dreams had said so. It must've been a punishment for—

Elizabeta inhaled sharply, shutting her eyes in refusal. She had to accept it sooner or later.

Accept the fact that she had killed her father.

Anyone else would say that she didn't do anything. She wasn't even within ten feet when her dad died right in front of her eyes. But she knew more than anyone that she killed him.

She flexed her fingers, willing her mind to remember everything.

She had been six years old when she had had her first visions. At first it had been small, insignificant things, like when her mother's perfume that she had ordered would come in early, and when her teacher quit her job, and Elizabeta was the first person to know. Itty-bitty things like that.

The she had a dream about her grandmother dying.

"Mama," She had tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Grandmama is going to die, isn't she?"

"Don't be silly Little Liza, she isn't going anywhere," Her mother replied cheerfully. Her daughter was only having a little hallucination. That was all.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Three days later, Elizabeta's mother had heard about her own mother's passing. She had inhaled sharply and shot a look at her daughter.

Elizabeta's mother had told her friends about the situation, and they of course had told their children. They snickered and made fun of her, calling her a freak until they had to move.

Her father had loved her unconditionally though. She was always and would be his little girl, which was why when she was eleven, she had told him to not go to work that day since she dreamt that he would've gotten into a car crash. Elizabeta had feigned sick so he could've stayed with her. Her mother would only give her 'loving' words but would never touch her.

Her dad had avoided the accident and Elizabeta felt as if she were on a cloud. When she was thirteen, things had seemed to be getting better. Her mother would give her a pat on the head, the minimal affection she could ever show.

Elizabeta had been in one of her mothers' new friend's car, a carpool having been established for her and three other girls. Elizabeta's head had been glued to the window, not sure why but having a feeling that it would be important. On the opposite lane, there was a dark blue car. Elizabeta knew that the car was her father's.

And it was idling on the train tracks.

She pounded on the glass, shouting at the driver to stop, turn around, _anything_ to make her stop.

But it was too late.

Her father's car had been smashed into by the train going over a hundred miles an hour.

And all of that had happened in a matter of seconds—of course they hadn't responded in the given time that there was.

Elizabeta went to her father's funeral—she was just a girl!—and had to shoulder the blame that she had killed her father. It didn't matter if anyone told her any different; she had _killed _her father.

Which was why her mother left her with some distant cousins.

Which was why she never let herself open up to anyone ever again.

Which was why she always had a cloud of despair hanging over her head, never ceasing to appear at the most inconvenient of times.

Until now.

She had been blessed with meeting Amelia, one of the few people that wouldn't call her odd and avoid her like the plague. And then she had met Feliciano . . .

Where was that guy anyway?

It's not like expected him to come in and save the day or anything, but he'd told her to stay away from her brother. Elizabeta sighed; now she would be subjected to experimentation.

"So you guys are the government, right?" Elizabeta looked towards the glass reflecting her disheveled figure. The men and women in lab coats could obviously hear her. Nonetheless, it wasn't like she was going to get an answer.

"Look what you've done!" One of the people on the other side of the glass shouted.

That voice sounded awfully familiar. It was as if she'd heard it a thousand times before . . . somewhere . . . somewhere . . .

Over the rainbow?

Glass shattered.

A man had jumped from where the glass was just placed a few seconds ago; a fifteen-drop straight down to where she was. One of his hands was outstretched, using the ground as support for his body. His knees touched the ground as the glass cascaded around him.

"Feliciano," Elizabeta breathed, lifting her wrists in defiance against the restraints.

He didn't say anything, only walking over and sawing through the titanium with some sort of handheld laser. His caramel eyes kept on darting back and forth between the task at hand and towards the people in the white coats that were trying to go into the dome where they were confined in.

"It took a while of thinking to find you; my brother is incredibly opaque," Feliciano told Elizabeta, an ironic smile crossing his face.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. Now I definitely know to not trust Lovino; scum." Elizabeta shut her eyes as Feliciano was cutting through the metal around her neck. Oddly enough, the lab coats were taking a long time to just get down here.

"Yeah. Even if it is kinda too late." Feliciano rolled his eyes as he helped Elizabeta out of the chair. She widened her eyes in surprise at the scene playing before her.

The lab coats seemed to be frozen in time, while they were walking and talking as if it were perfectly normal. As she looked around at the metal dome, a lot of the glass that was still taking its time to fall were frozen in the air. Dust particles looked as if they were going to fall any minute.

"How. . .?" Elizabeta began. She was cut off from Feliciano pulling her forward, his sweaty palm grasping onto her wrist tightly.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, just follow me; I know where to go."

And they ran.

Elizabeta couldn't possibly absorb all of the surroundings around her. And the pieces that she did glimpse at, she regretted laying her eyes on them. Malformed creatures in big, green plastic tubes floated aimlessly, tubes connected to parts that Elizabeta couldn't even identify. It was like a bad science-fiction movie.

They had eventually passed through all the twists and turns of the building until they were outside, a black car waiting. Its engine was purring quietly as they slipped into the vehicle.

"Step on it, Amelia," He directed towards the driver.

Wait, Amelia . . .?

Amelia . . . Jones?!

"AMELIA!?" Elizabeta jumped from her back seat in between both the driver's seat and passenger's seat. The young blonde glanced at her from behind for second and giving her a smile before turning her attention back to the road.

"You called?" Amelia gave a bubbly laugh as she put the car into high-gear.

"Amelia has been with me on this. . . mission, I guess you could say. She's been helping me keep an eye on you before I could even possibly come into the picture." Feliciano began meddling with some sort of electronic device, pressing a series of buttons before turning a knob.

A mission? What was the whole point of it though? Of course, she could see the future with her dreams, but did that make her important? Feliciano could manipulate other peoples' dreams . . . to make people see things that would benefit him or just be of help in general . . . then what was Amelia's power?

"Did you see that gnarly thing about time stopping and stuff?" Amelia called back to Elizabeta as she made a sharp right turn. Elizabeta replied with a yes.

"I did that! Can you believe it? I haven't been able to do that in forever, and it felt great to do it again," Amelia told her friend, pure bliss seeping into her words. So that was what her power was; manipulating time.

"How many other people have powers like you do?"

"A reasonable amount," Feliciano replied immediately, continually tapping away at his makeshift keyboard with the odd buttons.

"Yeah, like Ivan. He has pretty rad powers too. I can't wait 'till you get to see them! Being a group finally will be so much fun." Amelia jumped from an earth-made ramp, landing onto the ground and speeding past the city into the country.

"I bet," Elizabeta replied nervously.

"What's the worst that can happen? Besides, we'll help you get through your narcolepsy and sustain your powers; you're not alone." Feliciano glanced up at her and gave her a smile, his hand patting her thigh in reassurance.

_'Wow, what an adventure this'll be! _' the young brunette thought as the taillights from the car darted through the night.


End file.
